The Second Sino-Indian War
The Second Sino-Indian War started with border skirmishes in disputed territories between India and Chinahttp://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Republic_of_the_Chinese_Nations starting December of 2056. The initial skirmishes turned into artillery crossfire on no-man-zone for three months. Following an impending nuclear and all out invasion threat from India in March 2057, China launched an all out retaliation and invasion of India. China called upon her allies in the region to join the war. After Pakistan and Burma joined the Chinese-led invasion into India, as well as Vietnam joining China, Pakistan and Burma's naval operations against the Indian navy in the Indian Ocean, Japan declared war on China and launched naval, air and marine operations against China. Japan's actions triggered North Korea to join the war on the Chinese side. Thus, leading the Sino-Indian War into a regional war in South and East Asia. Cause and Prelude to War Sino-Indian Relations Two major border disputes exist between India and China for over a century, namely South Xinjiang (Aksai Chin) and Arunachal Pradesh (South Tibet, North-East Frontier Agency). China has de facto control of Aksai Chin while India has de facto control of Arunachal Pradesh. A first Sino-Indian War was fought between June and December of 1962. China (People's Republic of China) achieved military victory and control over all of the disputed areas; but withdrew to pre-war positions after declaring a unilateral ceasefire. After the establishment of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations on 1 January 2055, the new federal government of the unified China inherited the border claims from the prior governments (PRC and ROC). The reaffirmation of the Chinese side's claim to both disputed regions worsened the Sino-Indian relations. The crossfire of words soon turned into exchange of military threats when the President of China gave a public speech about uniting all Chinese territories on the one year establishment anniversary of the new government on 1 January 2056. India strained relations with China and withdrew all bilateral trade with PRC resulting ineconomic problems in both countries especially China Sino-Japanese Relations {C}{C}{C}{C {C After the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1945, when Japanese forces surrendered unconditionally to the Allies, Japan was obliged to returned all occupied territories to China. However, the border dispute between China and Japan have never been resolved. China claims the disputed region to be illegally occupied by Japan and should be returned to China when Taiwan and Penghu were returned. However, Japan claims the disputed region to be under Japanese control before the First Sino-Japanese War. The main tension in this region is a patch of oil rich region partially residing within the disputed region. Although the tension between the two never mounted to military confrontations, Japan continued to show support towards India when military threats were being thrown between China and India in early 2056. While vast majority of the Chinese military in northern and eastern China were diverted to the war in India, these regions in China were left almost defenseless. Along with the absence of China East Sea Fleet and Taiwan Fleet, the China North Sea (Yellow Sea) Fleet was the only major Chinese military defense against Japan. Indo-Pakistani Relations India and Pakistan, ever since their partition, have had territorial dispute that led to three major wars, several border skirmishes and many other conflicts. Although relations between the two had remained peaceful in the 21st century, Pakistan's strong century long alliance with China and rivalry with India meant that Pakistan would join the Chinese side if the Second Sino-Indian War broke out and China requested Pakistan's assistance. Timeline of events December 2056 Border skirmishes started over disputed territories. Both sides claim the other side started firing. January 2057 On 1 January, China's National Day, Indian Army slowly advanced towards the Chinese line of control. Chinese Artillery Corps began firing into no-man-zone. Part of Indian Army, within the no-man-zone at the time were wounded. Indian Army immediately withdrew to the Indian line of control and replied artillery fire into the no-man-zone. Artillery and rocket fire continued for three months. Tensions between both sides built up. March 2057 - All out war Day 1 The nuclear threat and all out invasion threat from China in the beginning of March 2057 was informed to India by the Taiwanese intelligence operating inside China. China immediately launched Operation Tiger Slaughter to turn defensive into offensive with the aim of eliminating threats from India, but it did not work and the Indian military strangely revived and destroyed the Chinese navy within four weeks. Hours after the start of Operation Tiger Slaughter by China, Pakistan joined the war on the Chinese side. Burma joined the war on the Chinese side before the end of day 1. Pakistan invaded India from the west while Burma invaded India from the east. Pakistan also attacked the Indian Navy from Arabian Sea while Chinese and Burmese Navy attacked from Bay of Bengal. India went mad and stormed each and every area in Pakistani Kashmir and ran 5 million troops into Burma and China with air drones accompanying them. {C}{C}{C}{C {C Day 2 Vietnamese Navy joined the Chinese and Burmese Navy's offense against the Indian Navy in Bay of Bengal. Russia and UK were reluctant to involve militarily, despite urging India and her allies to withdraw from Pakistani territories and giving India tactical support against China including monetary and humanitarian aids as well as safe passage for those requesting asylum. {C}{C}{C}{C {C Day 3 Japan joined the war on the Indian side with naval and air attacks on Chinese naval and land territories. Thus, starting a second theater in East Asia. While the Japanese navy and Chinese North Sea Navy joined battle, a Japanese marine bridge was preparing to invade China's North-Eastern coastline, which is near to the Chinese capital, Beijing. China had four major Naval fleets, North Sea, East Sea, South Sea and Hainan Fleets. Apart from North Sea Fleet, all other three were sent to the Indian Ocean. Within hours of the Japanese actions, the North Korea joined the war on the Chinese side by aiding the Chinese Navy's defense against the Japanese offensive. The Japanese invasion of China failed. {C}{C}{C}{C {C Week 1 In the next few days, Thailand and Malaysia gave tactical support to the Chinese side through providing passage, military base as well as monetary and humanitarian aids. Germany declared war against the United Asian Powers (China ,Pakistan ,Burma ,Vietnam and North Korea) . By the end of first week, all other countries in the region, including Bangladesh, Nepal, Bhutan and Sri Lanka all declared neutrality. {C}{C}{C}{C {C Week 2 By the end of two weeks since Operation Tiger Slaughter, chinese and ally Navy were paralysed. pakistan and burma has come under the occupation of india. Chinese and Pakistani marines have also started landing on the southern coast but have been destructed by Indian forces. USA Navy from Persian Gulf and Western Pacific approached Indian Ocean and urged the both sides to ceasefire. Japan declared war north korea and vietnam. {C}{C}{C}{C {C Week 3 Day 26 of Operation Tiger Slaughter, india military reported the complete destruction of enemy chinese airforce. {C}{C}{C}C Week 4 Pakistan was completely destroyed but India went a bit lenient on Burma . Ceasefire India officially declared unilateral cease-fire after three weeks of launching Operation Tiger Slaughter and withdrew to pre-war positions on 1 April 2057. However Indian military stayed behind in the Pakistani and Burmese territories until June and July respectively. India refused to leave Chinese and Pakistani Kashmir region and made its claims legal and totally destructed economies of the countries which fought war against it.India also occupied Tibet (China) ,Kachin (Burma) , Punjab (Pakistan) and Sind (Pakistan) and Bangladesh joined India and made it a hyper power . Japan was still fighting war the war against north korea and vietnam .India started attacking them completely devastated their armed forces.India revealed that actually navies and airforces of hostile nations was looted by india and it shared planes and ships with Japan .India is declared a super power and USA is seen as a rival by people in india . China still a hostile nation is forced to pay high ransoms to india and japan annually for ten years worth $1500000000 each year Combatants and Extent of War {C}{C}{C}{C {C India On the Indian side, Japan and Germany were the only country that actively involved militarily. USA and UK only provided tactical support without involving their own military. US Navy from Persian Gulf entered into the Arabian Sea and from Pacific rallied right outside the East and South China Sea. {C}{C}{C}{C {C China On the Chinese side, Pakistan and Burma actively involved with huge invasion forces from Land, Air and Sea. Vietnam, North Korea actively involved in naval combats in favour of China. North Korea's armies and air forces were mobilised to defend mainland China if Japan breaks through the Chinese naval defense in East China Sea and/or US Navy militarily joins the war. Thailand and Malaysia prepared to mobilise its navy in case Chinese naval defense in East China Sea fails. South Asia Theater Land India fought land battle against China, Pakistan and Burma on multiple fronts. Naval The earliest naval battle started when Indian Navy moved towards the Burmese and Chinese Naval bases in the eastern Indian Ocean below Bay of Bengal. Soon after the initiation of Operation Tiger Slaughter, Chinese Navy in the Indian Ocean joined battle with the Indian Navy, which was holding position outside the Burmese controlled islands in the eastern Indian Ocean. Due to the unnecessary blitzkreig and damage caused by Burma in North-East India , India in mode of extreme vengeance dished up 4 Aircraft Carriers and rapidly shot at the Burmese coast thus destroying Burmese coastal areas . The naval battles soon escalated as India mobilised two thirds of her fleet in the eastern Indian Ocean to attack the Chinese Navy. Three of the four major Chinese Fleets, the East China Sea Fleet, South China Sea Fleet and Taiwan Fleet were soon called upon to reinforce the Chinese naval outpost in the Indian Ocean. Burmese Navy soon joined the Chinese Navy's defense. With the arrival of the Vietnamese and the three major Chinese Fleets thier power grew,but indian captains and admirals were having good mind . and defeated the fleets by use of strategy. Vietnamese and part of the Chinese fleets assaulted the Indian Navy above Sri Lanka. Majority of Burmese and the other half of the Chinese Navy assaulted the Indian fleets in the Bay of Bengal. Indian fleets made one last ditch effort and annihilated the Chinese Naval Troops and forced them out of Andaman and Nicobar Islands . Soon after initiation of Operation Tiger Slaughter, Pakistani Navy attacked the Indian Navy in the western Indian Ocean. Minor Chinese fleets off the Somalian coat were prior (weeks earlier) rallied to the Pakistani Navy and followed the Pakistani offense. But Indian intelligentsia and tactical US support India was able to detect Sino-Pak offensives in the Arabian Sea. Pakistani Navy was massacred and the country's military completely crippled . Malaysia and Thailand provided passage and naval base support for the Chinese Navy, thereby restrengthening Chinese navies . By one and half weeks, the Indian Navy in the eastern Indian Ocean were in serious dilemma. The advance of Chinese and Vietnamese fleets around the Gulf of Mannar forced the Indian Navy in the western Indian Ocean to face enemies from two sides. Due to German intervention and Indian military will power India was able to force Chinese naval troops to withdraw to the troubled Bumrese coast . Sri Lanka provided naval passage and air transit rights to India in exchange for hegemony over the Maldives . By the end of two weeks, all of the Chinese Navy were paralysed and near annihilation. Indian Navy weakened but remobilized quickly in order to reinforce during the war . East Asia Theater China, with the help of North Korea, defended against naval attacks from Japan but ultimately lost . 'Europe's Complication' Germany started to dominate the EU and could not stand another Communist country to gain power in the global fora and so it halted all of European Union's military supplies to China in support of India , whom they saw as a more worthy and favourable successor . Dependency on China in the manafacturing sector was reduced by introducing low wage schemes , fixed income , life insurance and guaranteed good lifestyle in Serbia , Macedonia , Cyprus , Bulgaria and later in Poland and Turkey . Later Germany actively participated in the war and turned the tables of the whole war . German-Japanese coalition with India caused China to rethink its policies and consider the vulnerability of their powerfully fragile allies Pakistan and Burma . International Response Most of the international responses were neutral. Neither supporting India nor China while urging both sides to cease all offenses. All other countries in the region declared neutrality and requested India, China and their allies not to bring war to their territories. UN, EU and most other international bodies condemned china's use of nuclear weapon but also condemned China's all out invasion of India and the near annihilation of the its chinese navy. NATO Most of NATO countries opposed to involve militarily, in fear of starting World War III. However, the USA and the UK showed diplomatic and tactical support to India. NATO stated that if Russia and other CIS and SCO nations not within the regions of conflict involved militarily in China's favour, they would also consider the option of joining the war in India's favour. SCO India has had observer status within SCO for nearly half a century, but never gained full member status. While all the nations the joined China's side were full members within SCO and had several joint-military exercises in the past few decades. This had prepared China, Pakistan, Burma, Vietnam, South Korea, North Korea, Thailand and Malaysia excellent and speedy military and strategic cooperation capabilities during the war. Russia stated that if USA, UK or NATO involves militarily in favour of India, they would join the war in favour of China. Russia, North Korea and South Korea also stated that if the Japanese invasion force landed on the Chinese coastline, their armies would enter and defend China. North Korea and South Korea, with the China as mediator, have formed an alliance known as the Alliance of the Two Korea. Both have joined SCO and both sides intend to unify Korea in China's unification footsteps. Korea has also become an important military and strategic ally of China. It was due to the reassurance of Korea's willingness to come to China's aid in case Japan invades that made China daringly divert her China East Sea Fleet and Taiwan Fleet towards the Indian Ocean. Aftermath Nuclear Disaster A total 18 nuclear missiles were launched from china within the first week. . indian Air Force and Artillery Corps brought down all the missiles before the could o any damage. 10 of the chinese nuclear missiles brought down before leaving the chinese air territory, seriously affecting chinese cities. The other 8 brought down, landed in marshy swamps in North West Frontier Province in Pakistan therby destroying all militant camps .Two of them counldn't be brought down and they landed in uninhabited regions of the Himalayas and Karakorum; however, inflicting adverse environmental effects. india, nuclear enabled, did not retaliate using nuclear weapons. CHINA chinese government dissolved after the indian side paralysed the Chinese defense. New nationwide election was called in China. Top chinese officials were tried in International Tribunal for War Criminals for their use of nuclear weapon. china and pakistan no longer possess nuclear weapon. The eight regions in southern china devastated by the nuclear debris of the chinese nuclear missiles brought down by India Air Force and Artillery Corps. chinese economy devastated, hyperinflation took place and most stock markets closed down. INDIA As the economy started growing at a super fast rate,India was rendered as invincible. now 1 indian re.= 10 european euros Indian government and intelligence received high national praise for the quick response to the nuclear and all out invasion threat from china. Despite India's defeat in Tibet, China's fragile military was destroyed by India's paramilitary forces. Chinese economy also shrank and Treasury reported new peak in deficit. Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations